Unstoppable Love- A Splendid Love Story
by T4SU-CH4N
Summary: A hunk of a hero, Splendid falls head-over-heels in love with the sister of his worst nightmare, Lifty and Shifty. How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Chaper 1**

You sighed helping your brothers load the junk they stole from Sniffles' lab. You felt bad for all the people that Shifty and Lifty stole from (Yes, your character is sister to the twins B) Ironic, uh?)

Lifty grinned and wrapped an arm around your shoulder then pulling you into a tight hug, "Awww~ Does baby sis like watching her big brothers steal from others? Hehheheh.."

"No.. " You mummbled under your breath but then Shifty threw the rest into the back of the van and hugged you tightly as well.

"What was that, Sissy~?" He cooed into your ear.

You shuddered, "N-Nothing, B-Big brother..."

They grinned, "That's what we thought."

"**Halt villains!**" A voice boomed from the sky.

"Hmm..?" You looked up to see a blue hero swoop down and snatch you out of your own brothers' arms.

"**You're safe now ma'am~**"

"W-What the crap are you talking about you weirdo!" You growled and squirmed out of his arms and let out a terrible shriek as you start to plumit back to earth.

He catches you and flies back down somewhere far away from your brothers. He sat you down on the ground and got a red hand print right across his face.

"**OW!**" He grumbled and rubbed his cheek, "**Why on EARTH would you do that?! Why are you so mad?! I just saved your life from those two!**"

"You didn't save me! You just kidnapped me from my own brothers!" You snarled at him.

He face went pale and he could barely talk, "**K-Ki-Kidnapped..? B-B-Brothers..?**"

This wasn't Splendid's day.. And he thought he was getting a score with a hot dame. Not quite Splendid... Not quite... (_**Thanks guys! c: If this story gets good reviews then I'll go to the next**_** chapter!**)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

You sighed and shook your head, "What ever, just- take me back.. They'll understand."

"**Take you back? Oh, no. I can't!**" He paced around nervously.

"What?! Why not?!"

"**Your brother's hate me! If I take you back they'll surely turn me in to the cops for kidnapping you!**"

"Ughhh! Then what are you gonna do?!"

There was a long pause then Splendid look back at you, "**...**"

****A Short Few Minutes Later~****

"MMMM!" You squirmed as the hero tied you up and chained you to his closet door knob.

"**SHH! Someone will hear you!**"

You kinda just sat there giving him a "Really? That's what I'm trying to do!" look.

"**Look, I'm sorry! I have to! Or you'll go running back to your brothers and I can't have that!**"

You let out a soft groan and leaned back against the door. Splendid flew over to his bed and sat down twiddling his thumbs.

"**Soooo.. Ummm... What is your name?**" He cleared his throat and finally spoke out in the awkward silence (A gay has been born. *applause*)

You glared up at him.

"**Oh! Here..**" He pulled out an etch-a-scetch and placed it behind you.

You placed your hands on the nozzles and began to write out: {Name} on it.

"**{Name}...?**" He smiled and chuckled softly, "**{Name}-Chan! Hahahah that's a beautiful name..**"

Your face began to heat up and then you realized that you're a dark red color in the face. You though to yourself, *Am I beginning to fall head over heels for him?*

"**Hmmn? {Name}-Chan! Are you okay?! Your face is red. Are you sick?**" Splendid leaned down and placed his hand on your cheek, "**Oh my... You feel warm but-**"

By this time you had jerked away from his touch and blankly stared at the wall. Splendid looked down sadly knowing he'd be getting this treatment for ever for his mistake, "**I'm sorry {Name}-Chan..**" And with that he floated out. You felt kinda bad for treating him like that, he was trying to be nice after all.. But you decided it was still all his fault for kidnapping you! He deserved it! (**Hey! It's me again! And my what a lot of hate you have my dear(s)! Dx Hurting poor Splendid like that.. FOR SHAMEEE.. Well thanks for reading you guuyyysss!**)


End file.
